


Gentilezza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Force [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble fluff su Casey ed April.Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 24. Bacio sul collo.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Series: Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640722





	Gentilezza

Gentilezza

Casey accarezzò la spalla di April, allontanandole i capelli rossi, e si sporse, baciandole il collo.

< Per anni nel mio cuore ci sono stati solo ira e voglia di distruggere. Questo mondo mi aveva ferito troppe volte.

Da bambino ho imparato che l’unico modo per sopravvivere a bulli e prepotenti era prendere a pugni tutto quanto.

Lei mi ha cambiato, mi ha mostrato un’altra strada > pensò.

April chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo di piacere.

“Ti amo” sussurrò Casey.

April gli prese la mano nella sua.

“Anche io” sussurrò.

< Mi ha insegnato gesti delicati e colmi d’affetto > pensò Casey.

[101].


End file.
